1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foot sole cleaning device, and more particularly to a foot sole cleaning device which is provided with means to massage the sole of a foot.
2. Description of Related Art
Most people find it troublesome to clean the soles of their feet while taking a bath in bathtub or shower, especially at such time when they stand on a slippery surface of the bathtub with one foot to facilitate the cleaning of the other foot. Once they lose their footing, they are apt to fall and incur an injury.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a foot sole washing device to facilitate the cleaning of the foot soles of a bath-taker.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a foot sole cleaning device with means to rub the foot sole of a bath-taker while the foot sole is being washed.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by a device comprising a main body and an auxiliary massage member. The main body is provided in the underside with a plurality of suction cups, and in the upper side with a cleaning area, a massaging area opposite in location to the cleaning area, and a receiving slot located between the cleaning area and the massaging area. The auxiliary massage member is secured in place in the receiving slot of the main body.
The objectives, features, and functions of the device of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.